


playboy?? who?

by draco_sass



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam trying to seduce Blake, Behati and Adam are BFFs, Cute Adam, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Porn, M/M, caring blake, oblivious Blake, sexually frustrated Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Adam and Blake have been dating for over a year now .Everything between them is peachy except for maybe the fact that their activities under the sheets seemed to have fizzled down.Thats what Adam thought anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blake may seem a bit sappy and outta character in this fic.But after seeing shevine together in so many vids :p I see that Blake really do pamper and treat Adam like a prince alot :p while Adam seem like a 5 years old throwing tantrums at Blake every turns.Which is cute.:) 
> 
> I always imagined Blake spoiling Adam if they really do get into a relationship. Blake seem like the type of boyfriend who spoiled you a lot :*  
> On with the fic..

Adam glared at his oblivious asshole of a boyfriend sitting beside him in the couch.The man did not even look like he'd notice that he's being glared at for hours.Adam fold his hand even more tightly across his chest,turning his glare at the television screen instead of his boyfriend, whose eyes were focus solely on some pony show presently running on the television screen.

This is not what he had in mind,when he and Blake have taken the day off to enjoy some time together.They've been dating for more than a year.And although everything is doing great between them,but the activities under the sheets seemed to have totally fizzled down.Well according to him anyway.

He had separated from Behati two years ago.It had not worked out between them in the end.But they had chose to separate on mutual and friendly terms without dragging each other reputations through the mud..They have decide for equal custody for Dusty Rose too.So it had worked out perfectly for them in the end.Behati is dating and had moved in for some fashion designer to London a year ago.Adam would visit London with Blake for Dusty Rose every 4 5 times in a year.So everything seemed to be working out fine.

He had gotten together with Blake after one drunken night together.Obviously it had not work out between Blake and Gwen too.So here they are now.Him and Blake.From onscreens bromance to actual dating and living together in Oklahoma when they dont have any gigs or tours and sometimes,their L.A home while shooting for The Voice..

Back ground story aside,he's really pissed off right now.The country singer have not touch him for so long.It feel like forever.Although it has actually only been for 1 month and 28 days.Yes Adam do count his "no sex days",thank you very much.There's tight hugs and affectionate pampering kisses on his lips,neck,cheeks etc but that's where it end.The hardcore parts does not happen.

It had not always been like this, those first few months after they've gotten together.Blake is actually,quite a horny bastard who can't keep his hands to himself out of Adam's ass.Even when they're in public,or attending some huge ass award shows.

Adam is so sexually frustrated right now.He really would have beg for Blake to fuck him right now,against any hard surfaces,modesty be damn.If only he had not been so blessed with so much self respect and pride.

Blake chose that very moment to laugh at something he saw on the television screen,eyes still not leaving the damn screen.Adam turn his glare from his asshole boyfriend to the television screen again to see what the fuck is so funny.Obviously somebody had fallen off from their horse right on their ass.

Adam's anger and frustrations seemed to have skyrocketed even more at that.It made him stood up abruptly, stomped hard on his boyfriend's sock clad foot in vengeance and then walked right off ignoring the country singer pained groans and moans.

" Oww,oww..What?..Darlin' where you going.The show about to get much better"

Blake hollered at him,still holding at his stomped foot with both hands.Served him right!.

"Gonna go kill the dogs.Wanna come? Obviously not.Girl like you would not want to miss your damn precious pony show"

Adam said,sarcasms dripping right from his mouth like the Niagara Falls,to the carpeted floor.Blake did not even seemed a bit offended at that.Asshole was actually smiling at him.Adam should have known.The man had admit once that he find Adam's " tantrum throwing and pouting" moods quite endearing and cute.And sexy.Psycho.

Adam walked out,stomping like a 5 years old,toward their bedroom.He need to call Behati for advise.What a drag.

*******"**"*********************,

"Hello Adam.What's up ? Everything alright?"

"No.My sex life is dead.Blake have not touch me in months.I need advise"

He go in straight for the kill.What's the point of prolonging something that's eventually gonna happen anyway?

"Really Adam? Could you be any more clearer than that?"

"Well I'm a sexually frustrated man.I am cursed with a hermit for a boyfriend.I've not got any for months.I'm desperate here"

"Okay Adam,just ...enough.You're ruining my ears here.Anyway are you sure its not related to Shelton's stamina or something.What If he had decided not to give you any coz of his stamina?"

" Hmm ...No.That's not possible.We're in Oklahoma right now.And just yesterday I saw him carrying a damn cow with his bare hands.Well its actually a calf but still.And working in the ranch from dawn till dusk.Not even stopping when I walk by him shirtless"

"Well..so it seem it have nothing to do with Shelton's stamina.I don't know about you Adam.But if it was me in your position.I would have use my seduction techniques to get them low.Work everytime."

"Seduction? Damn Bee you're such a genius! So seduction is it? Thanks Bee.Gotta go now.Say I love you to Rose for me.Bye"

"Bye Adam.Say hi to Shelton for me"

"As if. bye Behati"

Adam throw his phone carelessly on the bed.Seduction? Who know.Its actually his second name.Time to get ready.By the time he's finished with his pro seduction techniques, Blake will be begging for him and body.He was sure.Adam cackled to himself."

Just you wait Blake.A tornado is coming your damn way"

****"*****************


	2. Chapter 2

Blake turn his head from the TV screen toward the stairs leading to the bedroom.His tiny boyfriend had stomped off in there an hour ago.What's gotten into his rockstar anyway.He's been stomping and blowing his lids off,a lots lately.Maybe his city boyfriend is tired of the country life.Why didn't he say so if he wanna stay in LA then.

Blake was just about ready to head upstairs to have a talk with the younger man.But Adam beat him to it.The lithe man made his way down the stairs,wearing his yoga pants,and carrying his yoga mat in his hands.And what's that? Is Adam really wearing one of his plaid,grandpa shirt He's seriously real worried about his boyfriend right now.

"Uhh darling,what you doing"

"What does it look like to you? I'm going to do my yoga of course"

"But sweetheart you dont do your yoga,past evenin'.Not good for your sleep you said"

"I do what I want Blake! If I wanna do my yoga now.I will do my fucking yoga!

"Okay Darling. sorry."

He nodded at his pissed off boyfriend,who's busy arranging his yoga mat on the floor.What's else he's to say to his Godzilla lookin' boyfriend right now. He doesn't want to end up in this couch tonight.

************************

Adam high fived himself,while arranging his yoga mat by the television.Blake need to see what he'd been missing out.What a brillant plan.Yoga for seduction?He'd even wear one of Blake's shirt for extra effect.Blake seem to love it,when once in a blue moon Adam would parade around the house,wearing nothing but Blake's grandpa shirt.He's real lazy with his laundry,sometimes.

Starting off with some simple basic moves,Adam bends and stretches. Groaning and moaning loudly on purpose.5 minutes into his yoga,he heard his boyfriend clear his throat and looking at him expectantly when he'd turn toward the taller man.

Adam patted himself on the back.Cackling with glee internally.Easy as a pie.

"Uhh honey,could you move 'bit? You're kinda blockin' the view there"

Adam spurted.His anger rising on to the dangerous level.He really really want to set his dogs on Blake right now. But he need to be patient.Good things come to those who wait. 

Adam tear off his yoga mat from the floor,and stomped off to arrange it a bit farther from the television. All the while glaring at his boyfriend who's smiling at him in gratefulness.Fucker!

He start again with his stretching and bending.This times doing the harder moves,pushing his stretchiness to his limits.He bend right half on his middle.Then he heard it and feel it.The loud pop.

Adam groaned loudly in pain.Alarming his boyfriend who was now rushing toward him,looking worried as hell.

"Adam! Honey are you okay?! Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"Adam groaned again,trying to move his body a bit.His waist is killing him.

" God no! I'm fine"

He tried to assured his boyfriend. The man look to be in hysterics with worry.

"But Adam.."

"I said i'm fine Blake! So drop it"

"You know what Adam? Im cool with givin' you your own fuckin' ways and putting up with your tantrums.But not when you're squirmin here in pain.I'm taking you to the hospital,and that's final"

Adam stopped his squirming a bit in shock and surprise.He'd never seen his boyfriend blowing his lids off like this before.Well not at him anyway.The taller man always treat like a prince,pampering him and giving Adam his own ways.Adam suddenly feel really ashamed for acting like a spoiled brat,just coz Blake did not give him any for 2 months.Its just 2 months,he did not have to be an ass to Blake.

"Honey I'm sorry for yelling,but I'm just worried about you.Please just let me take you to the hospital"

Blake apologized instantly, still looking worried as hell.Adam suddenly wanted to cry.He hug his boyfriend abruptly,hearing a surprising gasp from the taller man.And then feeling two arms gently encircling him in a warm hug,seconds later.p

"Blake I'm really sorry for acting like such an asshole.I'm sorry"

"What are you saying sweetheart? There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You were always an asshole and that's why I love you"

Adam heard Blake laughing in amusement,feeling lighthearted and bit indignant for being called an asshole.

"You're such a bastard.I should just take my apology back!"

Adam said trying to get away from the hug.But its failed attempts anyway.Even while holding him gently, the country singer is too damn huge and fucking strong.

"Let go you asshole, or ..."

Adam protests died mid way.Blake has used his lips to shut him up,and Adam did not mind.

Blake broke tthe kiss, to use his lips instead on his throat and jaws and shoulder,making Adam pants and moans in pleasure. God it'd been so fucking long.

Blake gingerly lift him up on his lap,hands mapping Adam's back and chest under his loose shirt.Adam moan loudly when one hand purposely grazed his nipple.

"God,Adam,I've missed this so much"

"Really? But you've been avoiding touching me for months"

Adam said petulantly. He's still a bit touchy about it.Thank you.

"What you're taking about darling"

"We have not do anything for months Blake.Thought you did not want me anymore"

Adam said,finally,finally revealing his insecurity about himself.Blake widen his eyes,before pulling him back in a gentle hug,kissing his head affectionately.

"I always want you Adam.You know that right? It's true I've been avoidin touching you.But I just want to prove myself to you.I just wanna show you that I'm here for you not your body,Adam"

Its his turn to widen his eyes at the taller man now.Adam feel both immensely happy and a bit angry at his oblivious boyfriend.He really didn't need Blake to prove himself to him anymore.He'd already did that years ago.

"Well you don't really need to prove anything to me anymore Sasquatch. You've done that years ago.Its just a waste anyway.You're just withholding sex and making me feel unloved for nothing"

Adam joked,pretending to be angry.And it only made the taller man laughed out loud.They know each other too much.

"Okay rockstar if you say so.Didn't know my little honey bee have been feeling unloved. No more darling.Let me show you how much I really love you"

Adam gasped loudly,when he feel Blake's hands suddenly groping his ass through his tight yoga pants.Then the hands move inside,squeezing hard and pulling him even closer toward Blake's crotch.Adam moaned,trying to get as much frictions between them as possible. Things between them are just getting hot and heavy when they suddenly hear it.Another pop accompanied by Adam's pain groans seconds later

Adam touch his waist gingerly.Fuck it really hurt.What a drag.Just when things are getting hot too.

Blake grab his chin firmly,turning him to look at the taller man unimpressed, flat look.

"Hospital?"

Adam gulped,nodding once in dejected agreement.

"Lead the fucking way"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually meant to post this story as a one shot but I accidentally hit the Post option.So
> 
> Continued to the next chapter :(


End file.
